


[潤雅] So give me one more kiss

by ldpjo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo
Summary: 太久沒寫文練個手大概其實算是潤雅潤無差 (?)
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[潤雅] So give me one more kiss

**——每當相葉開始表現得一臉睏倦，那便是聚會即將結束的訊號。**

演唱會結束後的空檔，他們總是先各自打理完後進食補充過度損耗的熱量、解散，然後等待松本開完當日檢討會議，再帶著酒和宵夜，於某個人的房間集合。  
已經過了有人一喝醉就會哭著說「能成為嵐真是太好了」的時光，通常只是就著酒精隨意聊著近日的生活瑣事，直到時間接近凌晨，相葉的身體歪歪斜斜地倒向松本肩上——那人酒量不差，大概只是電池耗盡——其餘三人便識相地起身互道晚安。

松本動手收拾完殘局，轉身就看見相葉已經相當自動地爬上他的床，緊抱著棉被。  
「雅紀，醒醒。」他推了推對方的肩膀，企圖將他喚醒，卻徒勞無功，「要回自己房間嗎？還是就在這裡睡？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」而相葉只是發出意味不明的柔軟聲音，本能地往他的方向蹭了蹭，並沒有要清醒過來的意思。

松本嘆了口氣。他有一點點輕微的小小潔癖。  
即使相葉在過來之前已經又洗過一次澡，明明深知這點，但松本還是將鼻子蹭進對方頸間嗅聞著——使得後者怕癢般地縮了縮身體，卻沒有張開眼睛——溫暖的皮膚上只有飯店沐浴乳的味道，於是他這才放過相葉，允許他繼續睡在自己今晚即將共眠的柔軟床墊上。

但他的耐心並沒有持續太久。  
當松本擦著頭髮踏出浴室，看著裹在被子裡睡得安穩的相葉，即使有些不忍心，思考了片刻還是決定狠心將他叫醒。  
「起來刷牙再繼續睡。」  
相葉夢囈般地發出不太情願的聲音，想推開松本按在自己臂上的掌心卻未果，又很快地放棄。  
「小潤好煩⋯⋯」  
「說什麼啊你。」  
松本將他翻過身，剛想強迫相葉張開眼睛，卻被攬著脖子吻住了嘴唇。他能嚐到彼此嘴裡殘留的酒精味道。  
「對付囉嗦的小潤，就是要這樣喔。」相葉上揚的語氣顯得非常得意洋洋。松本無從判斷他究竟算不算清醒。

一開始只是惡作劇般輕淺的吻。  
但松本在從被戀人偷襲的震驚裡回過神來之後，反射動作般地按住他的後頸，傾下身有些用力地重新吻了上去。相葉閉上眼睛，張開嘴讓松本的舌尖滑進口腔裡，隨即吮吸著回應了起來。  
相葉也並不是會乖乖被吻著的類型。他暖熱的掌心先是在松本背上隔著衣服緩慢地撫摸著，接著下滑、探進松本的褲腰裡揉捏他的臀肉，鼻腔裡也逐漸溢出柔軟黏膩的聲音。

松本清楚他的意圖，卻只是又狠狠吸吮了下他的嘴唇，然後放開想要與自己貼得更緊的身體，明知故問，「怎麼了，雅。」  
而那雙帶著輕微醉意的眼睛裡有清晰的慾望已然成型。  
「潤⋯⋯怎麼辦，好想要。」他的聲音很輕，像是喘息。  
演唱會期間採取禁慾主義的松本總監不會主動碰他。但他確實也並不介意看見相葉對於自己展現出如此渴望的模樣。  
他吻了吻他的額頭，「自己做，我在這裡看著。」  
於是相葉帶著些微不滿地瞪了他一眼，卻異常聽話地將手探進自己寬鬆的棉質睡褲裡。

他從來都不擅長在松本面前掩藏自己的性慾，事實證明那也毫無必要。相葉閉上眼睛，毫不遲疑地在褲子裡套弄起勃起的陰莖，很快地為了摩擦帶來的單純快感而發出細微的嗚咽。  
並不是第一次在松本眼前自慰，相葉熟練地刺激自己過份敏感的部位，蜷著身體張開嘴呻吟。他並不在乎對方是否真的打算放任他就這麼做到高潮——倒不如說，相葉更想知道其實在某些方面並沒有那麼克己的松本，面對自己的挑逗，究竟這一次能夠忍耐到什麼程度。

而松本從來都不會讓他失望。  
突如其來地被扯下褲子、然後是松本不由分說地拉過他的身體，讓相葉分開雙腿跨坐在大腿上，相葉張開眼睛，隨即再次被吮吻住嘴唇。他想自己大概是隨時都已經做好插入或者被插入的心理準備，只要松本想要的話。  
但松本只是一邊摟著相葉的後腰讓他往自己的方向靠得更近，直到握著兩人硬得發疼的陰莖緊貼在一起。他沒有馬上動作，而是抬起眼睛望向騎跨在自己身上、已經為了相觸的敏感皮膚開始難耐地扭動身體的那人。松本用空著的單手按住相葉的大腿，輕聲喊著他的名字，聲音裡隱含著同樣濃厚的情慾，「雅紀⋯⋯」

就像是一個開關。  
聞言之後的相葉便握住松本，用著自己的節奏領著彼此的手一起套弄兩人的勃起。松本將臉埋進他的頸窩裡，很快地為了相葉帶來的快感而發出軟黏的呻吟。  
「好喜歡小潤的聲音⋯⋯」相葉偏過臉去吮吻他發燙的耳廓，壓低了嗓音。  
松本只感覺下腹一陣緊縮，又像是為了掩飾不知從何而來的害羞，隔著薄薄的衣服往相葉左肩胎記的位置狠狠咬了一口。  
其實不算是太疼。但皮膚上傳來的痛感仍舊刺激得他被握在溫暖掌心裡的濕潤陰莖分泌出更多前液。松本見狀，帶著一些壞心眼地用指腹蹭過敏感的前端，逼得相葉驚喘出聲，隨即又咬住自己的嘴唇。松本吮了一口他泛紅的頸側，留下一個很快就會消退的淺色痕跡。  
「雅紀已經不行了嗎？」他的聲線帶笑，明明自己也濕得一塌糊塗，卻還是硬要逗弄相葉。  
相葉沒有開口反駁，只是發出哀鳴般的示弱喉音。松本決定放過他，重新吻住對方的唇瓣，加快手裡套弄的節奏，將相葉的軟黏呻吟全數緘封在嘴裡。松本知道他就快射了。

「小潤、手指好色——好喜歡⋯⋯」相葉不知何時鬆開了兩人緊握的手，轉而擁住了松本的背後，湊在耳邊的嗓音沙啞甜膩，有著某種不可言說的魔力，暖熱的鼻息打在皮膚上像是有電流通過，幾乎讓松本興奮得顫抖，他聽見相葉撒嬌似地胡亂說著些色情的話語，「好舒服、好像就快要不行了——」  
於是松本就著相擁的姿勢將他放倒在床單上，快速摩擦著彼此的勃起直到一起在相葉的腹肌上發洩出來。

「還好沒有弄髒衣服。」平復了一下仍舊不穩的呼吸，松本抽過紙巾擦拭殘留在相葉皮膚上的溫熱體液，一邊說著理智到所有情趣死亡殆盡的話。  
而相葉以著一個毫無形象可言的姿勢，雙腿大開、懶洋洋地仰躺在床上任由松本在自己身上動作，「⋯⋯剛剛全部脫掉不就好了。」運氣好的話還能順勢就這麼做到最後。  
像是能從那雙閃閃發光的眼睛裡讀懂他的心思，松本只淡淡地瞟了相葉一眼，「就說了演唱會期間禁慾。」  
「啊啊，知道了啦。」相葉翻過身，逃避松本譴責似的目光，將自己藏進被子裡面，「小潤好囉嗦。」

松本在浴室沖過手，關了燈後又重新爬上床，從背後環抱住對方暖熱的身體，不太意外地察覺到那人連褲子都懶得穿回去，似乎打算就這麼光裸著下身入睡。  
「明明就已經這麼累了⋯⋯」他吻了吻相葉的頸後，讓後者在自己的撩撥之下發出柔軟的可愛聲音。  
相葉閉著眼睛。松本說得沒錯，他確實是疲倦得沒了說話的力氣，便只是往對方的溫度蹭了蹭，作為回應，直到松本在他的臀肉上捏了一下。  
「別蹭了。我又快被你弄硬了。」松本說著，但環抱在相葉腰間的手卻沒有要將他推開的意思。  
「咦。」聞言之後像是在瞬間清醒過來，相葉在他懷裡翻過身，直視著戀人那張有著精緻五官的臉。  
而松本看起來被他盯得有些不好意思，「⋯⋯又不是只有雅紀在忍耐。」  
於是相葉彎起眼睛，笑得不懷好意，「那，再做一次？」  
「——你給我睡覺！」松本朝著他的屁股上狠狠地拍了一下，讓對方吃痛地驚呼出聲，這才滿意地將相葉又往懷裡摟緊一些。

他在天亮之前醒來一次。  
半夢半醒之間猛然記起直到最後相葉還是沒有在入睡之前刷牙。沒能達到原本喚醒對方的目的，松本先是覺得有些懊惱。但藉著微弱晨光看清相葉安穩的睡臉，他只是在腦袋能夠做出反應前，便就著本能將臉湊了過去，在戀人嘴上留下一個輕淺的吻。

END


End file.
